Slipping
by MissDomaYuset
Summary: When Zim was cruel, it was always behind his back, and it twisted Skoodges insides up. Should he trust him again? No, he shouldn't! But there was no one else. There was never anyone else.
1. First Day of Skool

**NOTE: The next six chapters have been written ahead of time. I'm unsure of what direction I want the story to go, although I DO know how it should ultimately end. I won't bombard you with all chapters at once, and feed you to them slowly, one by one, like every day or so.**

**And for my loyal readers, you guys may already know how it may end. (giggles)**

**So enjoy the story, and remember… I live off of your feedback!**

**Okaaaaay~**

**NEW STORY!**

**-brick'ed-**

**Ow… Okay, I know I haven't finished Betrayal… or anything else…**

**But I HAD to write this!**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Nothing!**

"Zim, I'm really not sure about this…" Skoodge muttered, looking at the poorly built building in front of him. Strange pale faced creatures darted around the two cleverly disguised Irkens like cockroaches, screaming in their native tongue. They smelled so horrendous… why on Irk would Zim want to enclose himself in a poorly ventilated room with these creatures? He knew for a fact that Zim was far more germaphobic then he was, so why?

Zim tightened his grip on the straps of his heavy book bag, looking determined. "Because my chubby slave," he said, glaring up at the Skool. "Unless you want to be torn apart by the humans, you must ACT like a human. And I'm more normal then all the humans in the world _put together_."

Skoodge narrowed his eyes at Zim. "I'm not your slave," he quickly reminded him. "I'm here because the Tallest…"

"-Thinks I'm SO amazing, that they decided that send you here so you may learn of my Zim-like ways? Yes, I know." Zim said happily as he went up the stairs; edger to get to class and learn more of the humans' weaknesses.

"…You got to admire his stupidity." Skoodge muttered to himself, following after Zim. In truth, Skoodge was banished to Earth. But unlike Zim, he could recognize the difference between a reward and a punishment. Although Zim's idiotic optimism did make him feel better sometimes.

Pretending that they had a mission made things so much more bearable.

Zim had introduced Skoodge to the humans as his 'perfectly normal, fat ugly brother'. Skoodge didn't like how Zim called him _fat_ and _ugly_, but knew better then to argue with him. It was near impossible to argue with Zim. And as horrible as the lies were, and ridiculously ill-forged documents were, Skoodge was admitted into the public skool system without so much as a second glance.

Humans were so stupid.

Zim and Skoodge never even thought up _last names_… how was any of this possible?

But Skoodge wasn't complaining. He was glad he didn't have to do very much work, although the large headed human screaming about his presence did frighten him momentarily. But that fear subsided as two men in white uniforms dragged him away to what he believed was called an _asylum_.

When the scary teachers back was turned, Zim told Skoodge that the human was named Dib, and that he'll be back at the end of the day.

That and the human was stupid and annoying.

And obsessed with taking his body, and cutting it open for the entire world to see.

Skoodge didn't like that mental image… But Zim seemed to take it all in stride. Perhaps because he was convinced Dib would never overtake the mighty Zim. That Zim was too good to be beaten.

The day passed like a blur, and he was itching with questions. Finally, the lunch bell rang. Skoodge followed after Zim eagerly into the large cafeteria, dying to ask him questions.

"This is insanity Zim! You didn't tell me that there was a human that actually knew about us!" Skoodge hissed, careful not to let the other children hear. "How much does he know?"

Zim laughed. "You worry too much slave!"

"I'm not your slav-"

"~Of course not, silly slave… Heh. You can be so dumb…" Zim grinned happily. Skoodge bit back a growl, but allowed Zim to continue speaking. "The human knows just a little. Just stuff like our Tallest, the Massive, the way our PAK's are our life source…"

"THAT MUCH?" Skoodge shrieked, causing the room of noisy children to become silent.

Zim looked around nervously. "Um… YES HUMAN BROTHER…erm… You weigh THAT MUCH!" He yelled at Skoodge loudly, covering up his little 'outburst'. The children seemed to buy it and soon the moment passed quickly.

Skoodge crossed his arms and stared at his plate of poisonous human goop angrily. If the humans weren't so stupid, Zim would be dead by now. He was a terrible Invader… no. Not an Invader. Zim was a food-drone. If anything, Zim should be_ Skoodges' _slave…

"You make me so mad sometimes…" he muttered.

Zim didn't seem to notice those words. He never noticed anything that was said negatively about him. Especially not from another Irken… Skoodge watched Zim babble on about what he knew about the humans, and how they will all tremble under his mighty fist. As usual, Skoodge wasn't involved in his little fantasy of world domination. But Zim rarely thought of others.

Zim was so selfish…

So stupid…

And yet, he was the only one that paid any speck of attention to Skoodge. Besides the normal insults, he never looked down at Skoodge like the others did. Zim was the best thing Skoodge could pick out from a bad situation.

And because of that, Skoodge was willing to bear with all of his stupidities.


	2. Break Down

**Update!**

**Love me, I am amazing!**

**It's odd how this is looking like ZASR, when I'm intending a ZASF. It… Scares me slightly.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

Skoodge may not have liked Zim as much as he did during the past, but Zim unfortunately knew more about this planet then he did. Earth was filled with stupid humans, yes, but it was also covered with acid and horrible germs. And as much as he hated Zim's _techniques_ of defending their bodies with disgusting paste and rotting meat, it was necessary. Rubbing that garbage all over his body was preferred over dying. Although, he resisted these things like a child did to cough medicine.

They two Irkens were currently watching TV, safe in Zim's base. Skoodge was slightly entertained by the humans on the screen, but still felt helplessly out of place. It was like he was tacked onto the scenery at the last minute, a foolish addition to Zim's life for no other reason than Zim's amusement. He was sure Zim only allowed Skoodge to stay with him was so he could use him, like he did on Irk and on Hobo 13.

Skoodge fidgeted slightly on the purple cushions uncomfortably. The thought of being used again by Zim made him feel worthless. He was nothing more than a stepping stool… It didn't matter what he did to prove himself to his people, he was _nothing_.

"Skoodge, quit moving. It' annoys me!" Zim snapped at his companion. He didn't notice the distressed expression on his face, or the tears welling up in his eyes. Naturally.

Skoodge rubbed his eyes, not wanting them to spill. _'No, you can't break down in front of Zim… He'll make your life even more unbearable!' _he thought angrily as he stood up. "I'm sorry Zim," he muttered as he headed into the kitchen. "I'm going to make a sandwich…"

Zim scoffed. "This is why you're fat…" he muttered, never completely taking his eyes off the TV.

Skoodge tightened his fists into little balls. He wanted so badly to hit Zim, but he restrained himself. Zim was just being pig-headed again. And Zim rarely insulted him like that, in his face…

Although, now that he was spending more time with Zim, he couldn't tell what was worse. The other Irkens were cruel to his face, and often gave him nasty injuries for no other reason than being short and unpleasant to look at. His appearance completely overshadowed any accomplishments, and his success was scoffed at and looked down upon. Or they were totally ignored.

Zim however teased him with moments of kindness, only to backstab him in the end. Then… that was how he treated everyone, other than the Tallest. But that didn't make things better. When Zim was cruel, it was always behind his back, and it twisted Skoodges insides up. Should he trust him again? No, he shouldn't! But there was no one else. There was _never _anyone else.

Just Zim.

Only Zim.

Skoodge ended up just drinking a glass of soda, feeling sorry for himself. Skool was getting increasingly difficult once a larger student labeled him as the 'Fat Kid'. Zim of course, did nothing to defend him. Skoodge envied his idiocy, and wished he could make up his own world where all the jeers were instead praises and words of support. Zim was hated, but walked like a _king_. Skoodge had taken note of how Zim was thrown into lockers, and into trash cans just as often he was. But after brushing off the dust, he simply acted like it never happened.

Like it never affected him.

_How?_

Skoodge found himself glaring at Zim. He hated him. He admired him. So many conflicting emotions, but jealousy was the largest. Skoodge wanted that feeling of superiority, but was too sensible to pretend… He knew he was worthless. Zim did not.

That was the difference.

And the Dib-Human made him feel worse… At first, Dib seemed threatened by Skoodges appearance, but he invested most of his effort in stopping ZIM. Never Skoodge. Skoodge was just… extra. He wasn't a threat, just Zim's sidekick!

He found himself staying home when Zim went out to fight Dib. No one noticed. No one cared.

Skoodge sipped his drink slowly, trying to distract himself with the taste. _'Things aren't so bad… I'm just being dramatic…'_ he thought to himself, giving himself a pep talk of sorts._ 'Just don't put yourself in Zim's hands completely. Leave him alone, and you'll be left alone in turn. Don't set yourself up for getting hurt again… Endure… Endure… Endure…'_

He hears the TV click off. Skoodge doesn't look up from his glass, but hears Zim walk in the kitchen.

"Hey, fatso," Zim barked.

Skoodge winced. "What Zim?" He asked, not hiding the anger in his voice.

There was a slight pause before Zim spoke again. "You remembered to apply the Space Meat lotion, right?"

God no. That stuff was disgusting. Besides, he wasn't even… wait. _What?_

Skoodge looked up at Zim, looking a little surprised. He doesn't respond, which irritated Zim.

"HEY. I asked you a question you free loader!" He shouted.

But the words were stuck in his throat. Did… Did Zim care if he put on that nasty lotion or not? Did he really think about someone other than himself? Did he want Skoodge to be safe from the horrible germs?

"I… I….Um…" Skoodge shuddered, his brain failing him. How was he supposed to respond? What should he say?

Zim rolled his eyes. "Irk, you are so… so worthless sometimes! I'm going to work in my Lab- don't disturb me!" he snarled as he disappeared into the hidden elevator in the wall.

_Worthless…_

Skoodge bit back the tears. Was he so starved for some sign of affection that Zim's meaningless question turned his mind into mush? _'Stupid… Stupid! Zim doesn't care! He doesn't!'_

He sat alone in the kitchen, clutching that empty glass all night long, shaking softly as he cried.


	3. Double Update 1 out of 2

**Oooh, Three chapters?**

**I spoil you.**

**DISCLAIMER: NADA, ZIP, ZERO**

"And _this_, class, is a dinosaur bone. It belonged to a big, huge dangerous creature that lived thousands of years ago. It was killed by an asteroid," Miss Bitters said as she motioned to the large bone behind her. It was about her height, with cracks and splinters all over it. It looked dirty, as it was colored in a dirty brown- obviously from age. "If a _rock_ could doom such a creature, then we too are all doomed, doomed, dooooomed…"

The class stared at their scary teacher, as she repeated that word over and over like a broken record. Only Dib, Zim and Skoodge seemed to have enough intelligence to tell that she wasn't stopping anytime soon and wandered off.

And by _wander_, I mean the two Irkens walked away, and Dib stalked after them with a camera on ready.

Zim was of course plotting his next plan, taking his inspirations from the surrounding exhibits. "Yes… These humans obsessions with bones will be their downfall!" he crackled with delight. "I will steal all the bones in the world and… uh… make a giant hammer! A boney hammer! And smash the Earth to pieces!"

Skoodge sighed, and nodded to this idiotic plan. He rather just steal a T-Rex DNA sample and make a dinosaur army… That was the simplest and most effective plane, but Zim adored doing things the difficult way- No. He loved doing things the _stupid_ way.

'_It's like he tries to come up with the worse idea ever!' _Skoodge thought bitterly. It was then that Dib leaped out from behind a pillar, looking determined as ever.

"No! I'll stop you!" Dib yelled, pointing at Zim venomously. Right off the bat, he ignored Skoodge. Not that Skoodge necessarily cared anymore.

'_The boy is lucky that I recognize this planet is useless to Irk. I would have conquered it within a week otherwise…'_ Skoodge thought as he glared at the human. Did the human even know that he was just feeding into Zim's already gigantic ego? Every fight, every glare… It made Zim feel like he was a threat. It made him feel powerful. But it was all a children's game. They were both so _stupid._

"Ha! Stupid human!" Zim laughed. "As if you could stand in the way of my wrath… I will have fun making you my slave."

Dib pulled out a water gun out of his shoulder bag and aimed it at Zim _and _Skoodge. Skoodge rolled his eyes. At least that was some form of acknowledgement. But as quickly as he took that gun out, Zim bolted off. Skoodge quickly ran after him, not really wanting to be left alone with the creepy human. They ran down the marble halls, with Dib hot on their trail. Skoodge hears the boy getting closer, and realized that if he didn't do something fast, he would be in range of the water gun. Although he may not be Dib's prized enemy, he was still an alien. Dib will take Skoodge down if he saw an opening.

It certainly didn't help Skoodge that he had forgotten to bath in paste…

So Skoodge darted into a different direction, making Dib choose between the two Irkens.

Of course, he picked Zim.

Breathing heavily, he felt a rush of relief as he noticed Dib was gone. Zim could hold his own, so now he just had to wait till the two finished their stupid fight. Their relationship was strange… If Zim and Dib would simply lay down their arms and actually used those tiny brains, they could see that they didn't have to fight. They may even be friends.

Skoodge laughed lightly to himself as he looked at the old pottery on the display case. "Yeah, like that will ever happen…" he said to himself. They were both too stubborn, too stupid... It would never happen. Not in a million years.

And yet… It was far more likely to happen then Skoodge ever getting a friend of his own. A _real_ friend. And no, that psychotic robot of Zim's didn't count. Gir thought that the wall was his best friend and that all the stuffed piggies were his family. The poor thing was so delusional, he was sure it never noticed the real world around him. He was positive it didn't know what real feelings were… Not to mention he hated the damned thing and it's horrible screeching voice.

Often, he would turn off the little robot without Zim knows and later claimed that it was just sleeping. Zim hasn't wised up yet…

Skoodge tapped the glass boredly, ignoring the large 'DO NOT TAP' sign. His thoughts drifted to what he and Zim should eat for dinner. Leftovers? Take out?

These innocent thoughts were interrupted as the lights suddenly went out. Oh… How long has he been in this room? Ten minutes? Twenty?

He sprinted out the room, now looking for the group of disgusting classmates and that horrible teacher- but they were gone. The dinosaur room was empty. Every room was empty. Not even Zim or Dib was left…

"I'm still here! HEY!" Skoodge yelled out into the darkness. He rushed to the front gates, only to find them locked. He shook the steel bars, yelling out Zim's name. For Miss Bitters. Hell, he even tried calling for Dib.

No one.

They left him.

"Those horrible…They just… I'm…" Skoodge sunk onto the cold floor in self pity. True, he could easily tear through the gates like wet paper, and destroy the security footage within minutes. But that wasn't the point.

The point was that they left him. _Again._

He stayed on the floor, not feeling like going though the effort of breaking out. The museum will open in the morning… He wanted to use this as an excuse to be alone. To think, to plan, to calculate his options…

"They don't notice me… I know this is banishment, but will it really matter if I leave to another planet? Or even to the moon? There is no reason why I should… Why should I stay?" Skoodge pulled his knees up to his chest, and hugged himself into a fetal position to stay warm.

For a moment, he found himself missing that smelly couch. That was where Zim allowed him to sleep. _Allowed_. He had no real room, no space to call his own… He frowned.

He didn't need that stupid couch. He'll make a moon base! He'll have hundreds of rooms, all to himself, and no one will be there to tease or mock him.

He drifted to sleep, thinking about how wonderful it would be to have such a glorious base all to himself…


	4. Double Update 2 out of 2

**This is a much shorter chapter.**

**But that doesn't mean I'm running out of ideas.**

**I actually wrote all these chapters in a single day, and feeding them out to you one by one after every other day.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nada~**

'_Cold… Why is it so cold?'_

Skoodge fidgeted on the floor, trying to snuggle against the wall of the couch he was so used to sleeping on. But there was no couch. Just more cold marble. Skoodge slowly cracked open his eyes to see nothing but the grey, reflective floor and for a moment, he was frightened.

"Wh-What?" Skoodge muttered to himself, forcing his aching body to sit up right. Slowly, he remembered his little adventure yesterday. His joints felt so stiff… He arched his back, hearing all the little pops and cracks. Sleeping here was such a stupid idea. "I'm never going on another fieldtrip ever again!" he declared to no one in particular.

Irk… It was so _cold_! Skoodge stumbled to his feet, rubbing his arms to create some warmth from the friction. He walked over to the grandfather clock- it still worked. He remembered the teacher mentioning that they keep it in good shape. His heart sank when he realized it was midnight. Six more hours till someone comes in.

Well. He could always break out. But it was so late… Skoodge yawned, and shivered a little. No, he'll stick to the original plan. He was too tired to walk all the way home. He'll just have to find a better, _warmer_, place to sleep. He walked over to the front desk and out of curiosity, looked behind it. There was a large box filled with lost items like coats and book bags. Skoodge smiled, happy to have some sort of luck in finding a makeshift bed so quickly. He didn't care about the dirty germs, he wanted to sleep. Besides, he applied the meat lotion… didn't he?

He fell into the bin, exhausted. Too tired to remember… He pulled a puffy jacket over his chest and closed his eyes. This was much better… A little itchy, but much better than the floor, or going through the trouble of getting back to Zim's base…

'_Zim wouldn't go through the trouble of letting me in so late at night… Call me an inconvenience…. Make me…sleep on… lawn…' _Skoodge felt his eyelids get really heavy, and allowed himself to fall into a much more comfortable sleep.

**XxXxX**

Skoodge woke up with a start, hearing the loud noises of the iron gates being pushed open. He realized he couldn't afford to have the humans find him. They may ask too many questions and he make accidentally expose himself. He shuffled out of the box, and peaked at the elderly worker pushing the gates open and unlocking the doors. As soon as the old man turned his back, Skoodge bolted for the doors and escaped from the museum.

Well. That was an interesting experience…


	5. Snap

**Not a HUGE fan of this chapter. It's short, and I wish I had more dialog for Skoodge.**

**But he does finally give Zim a piece of his mind.**

**DO IT SKOODGE.**

**I love that tubby Irken~**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

The sky was still a dingy dark grey when Skoodge finally arrived back at Zim's base. He was still dreadfully tired, and the morning air chilled him slightly. He could deal with Zim's ranting, as long as he could get inside and get warm, he didn't care what Zim had to say. He made his way past the disfigured gnomes and tacky plastic flamingos and tried the door knob. To his surprise, it was unlocked. He sighed happily, happy for Zims forgetfulness. He opens the door to see Zim sitting on the couch

Zim snapped to standing position and glared angrily at Skoodge.

"YOU!" Zim yelled, looking furious. "Stupid filthy Skoodge, you started to make the mighty Zim think you were captured by the humans!"

Skoodge stared blankly at Zim. "W-What? No. I was left behind at the museum…"

"LIES. Even with your UGLY fatness, as an Irken Invader, you could have easily escaped!" Zim screeched, throwing his fists into the air. "Tell me! What did you do? The Dib wasn't responsible so you obviously were trapped with-"

"I'm _not _lying Zim," Skoodge said flatly, shutting the door behind him. "I just decided I didn't want to go sleep in the same house as a _defect_." He was sick of hearing Zim yell at him, throwing insults every damned day.

Zim glared at Skoodge angrily. "Do not interrupt the mighty Zim! You should be HONORED that I am taking you in. And Gir _isn't_ defective; he is an advance robot given to me special by the Tallest. You should be ashamed of yourself for speaking against such a marvelous gift from the almighty Tallest."

At that moment, something in the kitchen exploded, and the room soon smelled like waffles and burnt sugar. "MY WAFFLES!" Gir screamed from the other room.

"…I'm sure there is a reason for that horrible personality though," Zim muttered, glaring into the kitchen.

"I wasn't talking about Gir," Skoodge muttered, taking off his wig and contacts. He never took the off because of the security cameras. He knew Zim wouldn't pay attention to his little correction. He'll ignore it like he ignored everything. He didn't try to wonder if Zim was worried about him or not. He figured he was only panicked because if he was captured, then Zim's identity would be revealed as well. "I'm tired and I'm going to rest."

"Why? It's the day time, and you can't-"

"I said I'm going to rest!" Skoodge yelled at Zim. Zim stared at Skoodge, baffled. He not only interrupted him once, but twice. And Skoodge even _yelled _at Zim. Never, not once did he ever speak to Zim in such a way. He was always so patient and quiet, so this behavior shocked Zim so much, he couldn't find the strength to yell back at him.

Zim watched Skoodge walk past him to sit on the couch. Narrowing his eyes, Zim pointed venomously at his companion. "Fine Skoodge. Rest. Rest as I do ALL the work again. The humans will not conquer themselves in the Empires name themselves you selfish beast! You are a shame to the mission!" He yelled as he stormed off into the labs.

Skoodge laid back against the couch, feeling exhausted. He wondered how long it would take Zim to realize that there was no mission. Years? What happens when the war is over? Will he still be so willing to deny his banishment then? Skoodge sighed deeply, now feeling both hatred and pity for his so-called-friend.

It was still so cold… Was the heater broken? He was nervous that he may be getting sick. No. He couldn't have that. Not on Earth. He pulls up Gir's blue blanket and wraps it around him. _'Just a little rest, and I'll be fine. I'm sure I'm being paranoid…'_ He thought to himself as he fell asleep again.


	6. Cracking Zim

**Okay, I'm thankful I wrote all these chapters in one single fatal swoop.**

**Otherwise, you would have waited FOREVER for this chapter.**

**GOD. This was a pain to write. My brain was so broken…**

**Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING!**

It was another day of skool for Skoodge. Miss Bitters yelled and sneered at her students, and Dib and Zim continued their hate filled glaring and note sharing with each other. Skoodge was wearing a coat, trying to stay warm. He just couldn't seem to stay warm… why? Maybe the seasons were changing? Skoodge looked over at Zim, wanting to ask him about what order exactly the seasons went through.

No.

He looked back at his desk. He had to stop depending on Zim. Skoodge felt a tickle in his throat, and coughed a little. No one noticed… except for Dib. The boy stared at Skoodge oddly, studying him. "I didn't know Irkens could cough!" he declared loudly. "What's the matter, sick of Earth? You should leave!"

Skoodge glared at the boy. He knew he only said it to assert his hatred for all Irkens. He had every right too, with all the crap Zim put him through every day. Still, it was hard to not take it the wrong way. Zim looked at Skoodge expectantly. He silently urged him to talk back at Dib, to insult him somehow. Skoodge glared back, but humored Zim.

"I'm a human," Skoodge said tiredly, not really putting much effort into it. "Because… You're head is big. I guess."

This sets Dib off. "My head isn't big! It's normal sized!" he cried. "And that doesn't even make sense!"

Skoodge rolled his eyes, and starts coughing again. The class proceeded as normal, save for Dib's ranting. A cough was normal in skool. It was nothing alarming to the other humans. Zim however began to glace at Skoodge every other minute. Was he worried? Or was he just upset that he made such a pathetic attempt at quieting Dib? Or maybe he was still freaked out by Skoodge yelling at him the other day…

Either way, Skoodge refused to think about it. Zim didn't care about anyone other than himself- this was a fact. He had the scars to prove it. He pulled the coat tighter around his body as the lunch bell rang. He got up to head for the cafeteria, but he felt someone hold him back by the collar. "Hold it Fatty."

Zim narrowed his eyes at Skoodge, keeping him rooted to the spot as the classroom emptied. It was just the two of them after a few seconds. Skoodge eyed Zim oddly. Zim never wanted to talk in private before; he always yelled everything at the top of his lungs, in front of everyone.

"What is it Zim?"

"Zim wants a straight answer. Have you been using the meat and glue, like I've told you?" He asked, sounding serious.

"Yes Zim. Let me go," Skoodge tried pulling at Zim's hand, to pry it off his shirt. But his grip was like iron.

"_Everyday?"_

"What does it matter to you Zim? Why are you even asking?" Skoodge yelled, now moving to pushing the smaller Irken away.

Zim shook Skoodge back and forth, nearly causing him to fall. "So you haven't! After Zim ordered you to! Have you learned NOTHING?"

"S-Stop it Zim!" Skoodge trashed against his grip, causing his collar to rip a little. When this happened, he pinned Skoodge against the wall. He looked furious, and it frightened Skoodge a little.

"Earth is filled with nasty germs. You caught one, I can tell! Because you couldn't follow a direct order, you pathetic sla-"

"_**I'm not your slave!"**_ Skoodge screamed. The two froze for a second, hoping no humans heard that outburst. "I… I'm not your slave… I was banished here Zim…" Skoodge said again, in a much quieter voice. "I was banished… like you…"

"Lies!" Zim cried, pulling Skoodge towards him and crashing him back against the wall. "Why do you keep saying that? That isn't true!"

'_So he has been listening…'_ Skoodge thought to himself. This was a rare window of clarity. He needed to take advantage of it. "Zim, the Tallest hate you. For good reasons of course, after all, you did caused black outs, and killed the Tallest…"

"Shut up!" Zim slammed his gloved fist into his face. Skoodge jerked with the direction of the punch, and found himself tasting blood.

"…a-and you ruined… I-Impending Doom one single handily." Skoodge forced himself to keep talking through the pain. He look looked at Zim. He seemed shaken. He looked scared. He has never seen Zim scared, not once in his entire life.

Zim reared back his hand, back slapped Skoodge across the other side of his face. "I said shut up! Shut up!"

Now his face was throbbing. Skoodge was sure that he was going to have bruises, but he couldn't care less. He opened his mouth to say more, but he broke off into a fit of congested-like coughing. His eyes squeezed tight as he covered his mouth with his arm. Zim backed off as Skoodge doubled over in pain. "Ah… I… I think I feel better now," Skoodge said weakly once he was able to catch his breath. He looked at his sleeve, and saw it was slightly stained with blood. Most likely when Zim punched him…

"Go back to the base."

"Eh?" Skoodge looked up at Zim.

"You heard me you fat sack of lard. You being sick will put you at a disadvantage, and place the mission in jeopardy. You're released from your duties until further notice." Zim stated flatly, glaring at him. "Go home. I'll come up with a BRILLENT excuse for your absence for the stupid humans so they don't get suspicious."

"But…"

"I SAID GO!" Zim yelled, shoving Skoodge against the wall again. "I'll ignore your stupid lies for now; obviously you are both delusional and ill. Go back to the base, and I'll see you shortly after skool."

Skoodge glared at Zim hatefully before walking out of the classroom silently. Only Zim could make something as innocent as asking someone to go home to rest sound like a hateful threat.


	7. Sick

**I live off of reviews guys~**

**Give me suggestions and I will take them into consideration.**

**I really do read what you write!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

Skoodge was curled up on one end of the couch, completely wrapped up in blanket. The coughing was getting worse, and his skin seemed to be getting a little paler. He already missed two days of skool, but he wasn't showing any signs of getting better. It was getting to the point where he could barely keep standing for longer than a few moments without his knees buckling under his weight.

Zim was certainly no help. Besides making him rest, Skoodge was bombarded with twice the amount of insults.

'_You are so pathetic!'_

'_Look at what happens when you don't listen to ZIM'_

'_Useless! Completely useless'_

'_The Tallest would be ashamed…'_

Skoodge just took it, and tried to act like he was too sick to actually hear Zim. But it wouldn't matter if Zim thought Skoodge was deaf- he could go for hours, non-stop!

Skoodge looked worryingly at the clock on the wall and closed his eyes. Zim would be back any minute now from skool. More than anything, he wished that he really was getting better. He wanted to be healthy enough to go through with his little plot of moving to a base of solitude on the moon. But he could hardly function his own PAK, let alone operate an entire v00t.

He bit at the edge of the blanket and coughed into it. His throat felt all torn up, almost to the point where he couldn't eat or drink anything. It felt awful. His antenna twitched at the sound of the door knob turning. Zim was home.

Zim entered the base towards the end of Skoodge's coughing fit. At first, Zim didn't even look at Skoodge and instead tossed some of the text books he was carrying in one hand to the floor. Skoodge winced at the loud slapping sounds they made, and looked up at Zim. He seemed troubled…

"As of today, you are no longer attending the Skool," Zim declared, finally turning his gaze at Skoodge. "One more day, and they will be demanding doctor notes- I can't risk that."

Skoodge forces himself to sit up. "What did you tell them?" he asks.

"That you died."

Skoodge felt like asking what was everyone's reactions, mostly because he was curious of Dib's. That child would either buy it, or try to grab the body, or see right through the lie and try to see what they were up too. But he figured he'll find out sooner or later, so instead he moved the topic slightly. "You didn't have to make up such a severe excuse- I _am_ going to get better sooner or later. What happens when I'm healthy again? You can't just claim I got better from being _dead_."

Zim shrugged. "They'll ask less questions when death is in the question. We'll think of something when you get over your germy-ness," he says as he looked around the room. He eyes the little robot in the corner of the room. Gir was deactivated again. "How is it whenever he's alone with you, he shuts off?"

Skoodge bit his lip and shrugged sheepishly. Zim seemed to lose interest in accusing Skoodge of doing anything to Gir and simply walked into the kitchen for a snack. Either he was just as annoyed by Gir and was not in the mood for his antics or it was Zim's short attention span kicking in again. Skoodge guessed it was the later, as Zim never seemed to be too tired for the little robot.

Skoodge coughed again, and tried to muffle them into the thin blanket. Zim would often get annoyed with the loud sounds, and Skoodge wasn't too keen on spreading the germs around. No sense in infecting Zim too... And as much as he hated to admit it, Zim had been doing a good job of making him take medication for the infection. Of course, it was always for the sake of the mission. The mission seemed to be the only thing that really mattered to Zim. But the mission wasn't real. It was all a hoax.

Skoodge looked into the kitchen and watch Zim browse through the fridge, as if to decide what exactly he wanted to eat. What would happen when Zim finally pulled himself from his little imaginary world? His life would literally have no purpose. So will he make a new one, a new purpose? Or will he simply shatter to pieces?

Somehow… He didn't seem strong enough. Zim was too dependent on his Tallest, too loyal to them. Still…

"…Zim?"

Zim looked up from his little decision making and looked at Skoodge in an annoyed manner. "What is it now?" he asked.

Skoodge shuffled in his blanket a little nervously. Zim didn't exactly react too well the last time he tried to bring up the touchy subject. The bruises still rested on his cheeks as a reminder of that. "…Never mind. I'll talk about it later," he said finally with a sigh. There were other things to discus anyways. "What will you do if I did leave? I mean, if I got assigned to some other mission or something?"

Zim raised a nonexistent eyebrow at Skoodge and closed the fridge. "What are you going on about now fatty?"

"Stop calling me that!" Skoodge snapped.

Zim crossed his arms. "I call you whatever I _want_. Now explain your noise making!"

"Never mind! Obviously, you would just proceed with this _mission_ of yours just as you always have," Skoodge spat angrily. He was starting to raise his voice, which strained it and cause him to start coughing again. He hated this… He hated having to depend on Zim for everything, and hated how Zim always belittled him for it. He hated how in the first time in his life, he felt like standing up to this creep, and he was too weak to physically do so.

'_The universe is against me…'_

"You realize that I am _healing_ you, you worthless piece of trash?" Zim snarled, baring his teeth. "That I, Zim, am the only one available to give you Irken medical care- there is no one else! And the closest Irken territory is light years away. Unless you want to risk flying up there yourself, in your pathetic state, I'm all you got Skoodge. So show me some respect already!"

Skoodge gripped the armrest of the couch for dear life, as he struggled to his feet. The act seemed to both amuse Zim and surprise him, as he watched the enraged Irken get up and approached him. He planned on beating some more sense into him if need be, he didn't care if Skoodge was sick or not.

"Zim, I showed you nothing _but_ respect since smeethood…" he growled. "I gave you it when you never showed it to me, when you never did anything to deserve it…"

'_The room… Why is it spinning?' _Skoodge dug his claws deeper into the armrest, tearing the fabric as he desperately attempted to stay standing. These words would have much less impact if they came from a bedridden Irken.

"LIES!" Zim shouted, shoving Skoodge down to the hard floor. His fists were clenched, and his eyes were glowing with anger and denial. "You speak nothing but lies! Lies and mockery!"

Skoodge fell hard, leaving behind three deep, jagged claw marks on the armrest of the couch. The room was spinning too fast now to even attempt he had any power in the conversation anymore. His head throbbed with intense pain, turning Zim's words into mush. He couldn't understand him anymore; it was like Zim was standing very far away…

But he wasn't. Zim was standing only inches from the crippled form, scowling down at him. "Look at you… Can't even stand!" he spat, kicking the barely conscious Irken below him. "Pathetic! Completely pathetic!"

But Skoodge couldn't respond. Blackness took over his sight, and as far as he was concerned, Zim wasn't even in the room anymore. Zim stood there for a few moments, waiting for a response, and when it finally dawned on him that he wouldn't get one, he knelt down besides Skoodge.

"Stupid…" Zim muttered, as he placed a hand over his forehead. Skoodge was burning up.

As much as Zim would yell and scream at Skoodge, he didn't like the idea of him _dying _in his base. Not to mention he has grown accustomed to seeing Skoodge on a daily basis. And speaking to Skoodge… Well, it was a huge leap from the usual banter from Dib or the insanity from Gir or the sarcastic and uncaring remarks from computer. And yet… Zim couldn't seem to help himself from making cheap shots at him. It was like it was wired into his programming.

He wasn't sure how else to act though. Kindness was taught to be a weakness, and Zim was far too proud to act purposely _weak_. He was too proud to admit his own faults, his own crimes; he buried himself away from reality in his own undeserving ego. And Skoodge seemed to have taken an interest in cracking it in the past few days.

He hated it.

But it wasn't enough to make him want to kill him. _Or_ let him die.

"Computer!" Zim barked, getting back to his feet.

"What do you want _now_?" Computer asked lazily, annoyed that it was being interrupted from whatever it was doing moments prior.

Zim pointed at the shivering, unconscious Irken. "Take… _that_ to a medical pod. The infection is worse than we thought."

Weakness… No, Zim will never stoop so low. This was all for the sake of the mission…


	8. Distress

**Dib will be getting in on the party a little.**

**Yay for Dib!**

**And all his Dib-like ways.**

…**Dib.**

**I love that word.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

Dib stared intently at his monitor, trying to make out what he was seeing exactly. He had planted spy cameras' all over Zim's house a few weeks ago, and things only gotten more interesting when Skoodge moved in. Zim seemed to treat Skoodge more like a servant or a wall decoration then an actual house mate, as Skoodge was either doing his bidding or staying in the background. He never necessarily cared about Skoodge, as he wasn't the threatening one. Zim was.

Zim was the one coming up with the schemes. Zim was the one making the threats. Zim was the one that was always up to something. Skoodge was just… _there. _And whenever Dib did look at the chubbier version of Zim, he seemed to either look dreadfully annoyed or bothered. It was disturbing. He simply couldn't figure out Skoodge, so he simply didn't try.

He had enough problems with Zim anyways.

But today was different. Actually, for the past _three_ days, it was different. Skoodge hasn't been at skool, nor has he been running around with Zim outside. Zim seemed to be spending more time in his base, so he was convinced they were up to something huge. But according to his cameras, Skoodge was always in the living room and Zim was doing some innocent research on Earth. Well… As innocent as Zim can get anyways.

But when Zim claimed that his 'human' brother was dead, that really got his attention. He knew for a fact that Skoodge wasn't dead. Just a little sick. Don't Irkens get sick? Was this a lot more serious then he previously thought?

Today, on his monitor, he witnessed Skoodge actually losing it. He thought for a second that Skoodge was going to actually attack Zim, but it quickly became apparent that he was far too weak for that. Dib leaned back on his chair and scratched his head in confusion. "What was that all about…?" he muttered to himself.

Zim wasn't the type to take care of someone when they were sick, especially after yelling at them. They seemed to _hate_ each other. More than Dib and Zim hated each other. And that was saying a _lot_ coming from Dib. And yet, they seemed to be able to live together without killing each other. Did they know each other for a long time? Was _'smeethood'_ the same as childhood?

"…Wait. What!" Dib's eyes widened in angry realization that when whenever Zim called him a 'Smeet-Worm', or a 'Weak little Smeet', he was calling him a _baby_. He always assumed that it was just some insanely insulting curse word in Irken, but… wow. Zim was calling a _child_. That was huge blow to his ego.

He got up from his chair, ignoring how Computer was using its robotic arms to transfer Skoodge into the lower levels of the base. He was still a bit angry over this discovery of his. "That jerk! It's not like he is that much older than me!" he yelled at no one in particular. Dib paused, and thought for a moment though, after he said that.

Just how old was Zim anyways?

It's not like they just sent kids into space… Zim had to be an adult of some sort, he was sure of that. But how old was he? Twenty? Twenty-five? Certainly no more then thirty…

"Ugh… That isn't important!" Dib snapped to himself, trying to move away from the topic of age. "Skoodge is sick… If I can find out what he is sick _with,_ I can wage biological warfare against Irk when they invade! They'll be so busy sneezing; the humans will blast through their defenses and win the war once and for all!"

"Shut up Dib!" Gaz yelled from the next room. "There isn't even anyone _with_ you, go be crazy somewhere else!"

Dib frowned and looked at his feet. He was talking to himself again. He had to stop that.

**XxXxX**

'_Ow… Ow… Ow…' _Skoodge slowly becomes aware of his surroundings, but doesn't open his eyes. There was far too much pain for that. Instead, he started to move his fingers. He couldn't find the familiar texture of the rough fabric he was so used to sleeping on, and instead found that he was on something much more firm. There was more space too; he didn't have to squeeze himself to fit on this comfortable surface. _'Am I on a bed?'_

"Are you awake yet?" barked a loud voice. Zim… It had to be Zim.

There was no one else.

Skoodge attempted to speak, but that came out was a small moan. Everything felt so strange, like he was floating, but at the same time, he knew he wasn't. Soft, but at the same time, hard. Light, yet heavy…

He felt a hand grip him harshly by the shoulder. "Listen to me…" Zim spoke again. Skoodge tensed up, preparing himself for whatever Zim might throw at him.

But nothing came. No hits. No words. Skoodge was listening, but there was nothing to listen to. All he felt was that hand squeezing him, tighter and tighter…

"…As your slave master… I _command_ you to get better," Zim said finally. His voice seemed to soften. His grip loosens slightly. But suddenly, everything snapped back to normal. "Do you hear me? That is an order!"

'_You can't just order someone to get better Zim!'_ Skoodge thought. _'I want to get better, I do… How much longer will I be like this?'_

"…I refuse to expire on this dirtball _alone._"

'…_What?'_

But the hand already released Skoodge and Zim wasn't making anymore noises. He wasn't in the room anymore. He wasn't going to explain what he meant.

But that wouldn't matter anyways…

It was too exhausting to stay awake anyways.


	9. Dib Stress

**Short Chapter, but I love it.**

**Hurting Dib is fun!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Life isn't so easy when the whole world depended on you for survival. But Dib was more than ready to do what he felt like what he needed to do to save his home. How often do you get to say you saved the world and actually mean it?

Dib ran up to the base, and crashed through the doors. Sneak attacks rarely work on Zim, so Dib learned to just take the direct approach. He stood in the doorway, and looked around the bizarre looking living room to see Zim standing in the kitchen looking rather displeased with Dib's presence.

"Okay alien scum!" Dib yelled, pulling out his water gun. "Show me where Skoodge is and I won't burn your face off!"

Zim stared at Dib blankly for a moment, as if to resister what Dib was demanding. Why would Dib be suddenly interested in Skoodge? He then narrowed his eyes at the human, and took a blaster from his PAK. Dib gulped in hesitation.

Laser gun VS water gun…

The result would be painfully obvious.

"Go away human, Zim isn't in the mood for your shrill, girly voice," Zim sneered.

Dib's mouth dropped. His voice was not girly or shrill! "Whatever Zim," he snapped, trying to stay on topic. "I know Skoodge isn't dead like you told everyone! Clever trick, now everyone pities you. But now you have two secrets to keep. If people find that Skoodge is a live- even IF in his disguise, they'll get suspicious! And I'll be two steps away from exposing you!"

The boy expected Zim to yell something back at him, something bizarre and so strange that he'll spend the next week trying to figure out how it was supposed to be insulting or threatening. That's how it went, that was how it always went ever since this rivalry started.

Instead Zim just shot at him.

"What the hell Zim?" Dib cried as he lunged behind the couch for cover, narrowly avoiding getting shot.

But Zim said nothing and shot at the couch. Cheap fabric, stuffing and a wooden frame was a pathetic shield against a laser gun. The blast tore through the couch, hitting Dib in the arm. The human fell forward, screaming in pain. _'W-What is going on? I-I don't…'_ Dib's mind was a scattered mess as he attempted to return fire.

He squeezed the trigger, but nothing came out of the gun but air. All the water leaked out through a hole that was melted through by the laser. He dropped the plastic toy and scrambled out the door, gripping his gushing wound.

Zim didn't peruse him, and instead slammed the door shut.

**XxXxX**

"Ow!" Dib flinched in pain as his father tightened the bandage around his arm. He was lucky that the professor was even home, considering how often he usually _isn't_.

His father seemed content with his work and refocused his attention on some paperwork that sat besides Dib. "You shouldn't be playing with my experimental weaponry! It's very dangerous and-"

"Dad, I wasn't! Zim did this-" Dib tried to explain himself, but stopped when he noticed that exhausted expression on his father's face. He didn't believe a word he was saying. Dib sighed and hung his head. "…Yes dad. I won't touch your stuff without permission next time."

Dib gave up on trying convincing him. No one will believe a word he says…until he gets one of those Irkens strapped down onto an autopsy table.

"Good to hear that son! You're very lucky- it barely missed your bone~ if you had angled yourself just a weeeee bit to the left, I'll be giving you a robotic arm instead of a sling!" Membrane said loudly, before exiting the room.

Robotic arm?

Now Dib kinda wished Zim had a better aim…


	10. An Old Face

**Ah~**

**I feel like I have to give props to two very special reviews.**

**They both been reviewing on every chapter I've uploaded, and one of them reviewed on every story I ever wrote.**

**Ngrey652 and Invader Johnny**

**Mad props to you both!**

**I don't normally respond to individual reviewers, but without the two of you, this story wouldn't have gotten any attention and I would have deleted the whole thing a looooong time ago.**

**So thank you, I look forward for your future reviews!**

**Also, I apologize for any OOC'ness in future chapters. I can't exactly help it. Hopefully, the story will remain enjoyable. I want to finish this story before moving back to Betrayal and FANBAM. So bear with me for a bit. This story WILL be completed.**

**(Which explains the overload of quick uploads)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING **

Dib sat at his desk, ignoring the throbbing pain in his arm. It was resting as comfortably as it could in the navy blue sling, but the slightest jerk would make waves of pain shoot up his shoulder and down his back.

Luckily, it was his _left_ arm. He could still function just fine in class. Dib peered over to where Zim was sitting to glare at him.

But Zim wasn't looking at him. Glares are useless unless the other person saw, and Zim seemed totally distracted.

Maybe by Skoodge?

Nah.

Zim isn't the type. Dib thought about throwing a wad of paper at his head, but decided against it. He much rather keep from getting physical with Zim as much as possible until his arm was healed.

His glare morphed into simple staring. Zim was acting _weird. _Almost _normal_. He didn't argue with the teacher over the topic of politics, biology or astronomy. He didn't snarl or growl at the other children, nor did he torment Dib all morning. There was a glare or two, but other than that, all Zim did was stare blankly at the wall and give nervous glances at the clock.

It was like Zim wanted to get back home as quickly as possible.

And every now and then, when Zim seemed the most anxious, he would narrow his eyes and mutter something to himself in a harsh and unforgiving tone.

'_It's like he's scolding himself…'_ Dib mused to himself. Zim was acting different, and Zim knew it. He didn't like it. He didn't understand it.

Invaders needed no one. Not even each other.

Dib stopped his staring and quickly finished up his worksheet. "As long as he isn't shooting at me I guess…" he muttered to himself. He didn't care. Zim was the enemy and so was Skoodge. They were both undeserving of pity… right?

Of course!

They were sent here to destroy Earth, right?

It was then that the lunch bell rang. The students walked out the door, like cattle, leaving behind a slow moving Zim and a waiting Dib.

Dib walked over to Zim and slammed his good hand on an empty desk- _Skoodges'_ old desk. Zim seemed to be a little bothered at this, but glared back at Dib in his usual manner. "What Dib-Beast," he growled. "Want me to shoot you in your big fat head this time?"

"My head isn't big!" Dib quickly protested. He wasn't too worried about Zim shooting him as long as they were inside the skool. If he were to shoot him, his cover may be comprised. Dib sighed and tried to get serious again. "I'm going to get you back for what you did to me, you know."

"You shouldn't have been in my base," Zim said dismissively.

"Well, you shouldn't have been on _Earth_!"

"Well you shouldn't have been _**born**_!" Zim yelled, glaring venomously into Dib's eyes.

Dib backed off. He wasn't offended. But he didn't want Zim to go psycho again. "Alright, alright, relax already… Geez, you've been really on edge lately," Dib said, raising his hand in calming gesture.

Zim got up and moved for the door, not really interested in reacting to Dib anymore.

"Zim?"

But Zim kept moving. He didn't even pause.

**XxXxX**

Dib wasn't going to drop it. This was too… _interesting_. Dib had stalked Zim for nearly five months now, and knew about his machines, his Tallest, and PAK. All his knowledge was purely skin deep, and _physical_. But he didn't really _know_ Zim. He's never seen him be nervous or scared over a situation that didn't threaten his life, never seen him cry tears that weren't the result of physical pain, never seen him laugh over something that wasn't a victory of some sort.

He wanted to know why Zim was acting so cranky and distant…more so then usual anyways. He walked up to Zim, who was sitting alone as usual in the lunch room and took a seat next to him daringly.

"Go _away_," Zim scooted away from the Earth Child, disliking the unusual closeness. "You know I hate your… _humanness._"

Dib grinned. Zim wasn't freaking out_ completely_, so this was good. Kinda. "Look Zim, I can't expose you, let alone _fight_ you right now…" he gestured to his injured arm. Zim just kept scowling. "I just want to talk!" Dib said, trying to look as unthreatening as possible.

But this was just annoying Zim. "Dib-Stink, I _never_ want to talk to you! You're inferior brain and ugly face is completely off-putting. Now, go away before I make you!" he snapped.

Well, this was certainly not according to Dib's plan, but he expected it. He couldn't exactly _make_ Zim trust him right off the bat. They've fought for so long, the 'kindness card' was null and void. Dib thought for a moment, and remembered something.

"Zim, something has been bugging me…" Dib said, ignoring his threats. "How old are you?"

This seemed to perk Zim's attention. It was such a harmless, innocent question… He found no reason why he shouldn't tell Dib, except out of spite. But then, spite was _always_ a good reason. "Damn it Dib, I said go away!" he yelled.

Dib jerked back, dodging Zim's claws as he swiped at him. "Jesus Christ Zim! It was just a question!" he snapped. "Why have you been so damn hostile lately?"

"Hostile? Dib-Human, I am your enemy!" Zim yelled at him, grasping his spork and waved it threateningly. "Or did you lose that information in that gargantuan head of yours?"

"MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!" Dib yelled back, getting to his feet.

"It's huge! It's bigger than Earth!" Zim taunted.

"You know what? Now I know why you're called an '_Irken_'; you _irk_ everyone around you!" Dib slapped the spork out of Zims' hands.

Zim stared at Dib, looking confused and irritated. "You're not making any sense worm baby…"

"On earth, the word 'Irk' means to annoy and to irritate. You are 'irking' me. You _always_ 'irk' me!" Dib explained, making wide gestures with his one arm.

Zim sat there in disbelief. Did humans really use the word 'irk' for that purpose? How insulting! "When I take over this puny planet, I'm changing that pathetic definition!" he spat, turning back to his food.

"…So how old are you?"

Zim glared at Dib sideways, but decided to just answer him. Maybe he'll go away. "On Irk, I'm sixteen…"

Dib's eyes widened. Zim wasn't that much older than he was!

"…And on Earth I'm one hundred and fifty-nine." Zim looked at Dib to see if he was satisfied with that answer, and was a little surprised by his reaction. Dibs' mouth hung open and his face became pale. He looked like he was going to faint at any minute. Zim was confused- why was the human acting so strangely all of a sudden? Was age really that important to humans?

"Y-You are… You… I… Wha…" Dib started babbling to himself, and walked away from the Irken to sort out his thoughts. Things were going to get much more awkward for Dib now that he knows that Zim was ten times older than he was.

Zim was left alone again. He poked at his disgusting Skool lunch a little bit more before hurling the tray at the wall.

**XxXx**

Dib walked off into the playground, trying to come to terms with what Zim had told him. It just seemed so impossible! How can anyone live that long, and still be considered _young_? What exactly was the life expectancy of an Irken? Could they live forever?

"God, he must be what…fourteen times older than me? At least?" Dib muttered to himself. He sat on decorative rock that sat next to the jungle gym, to talk to himself some more. "I can't over think this! But it's so creepy… I'm fighting an old coot… A green, ugly, old man… I guess I can just start making fun of his age then. I mea-"

Dib was interrupted by something grabbing the back of his coat. He yelped in surprise as he was pulled down to the gravel roughly, and a heavy boot slamming on his chest. He looked up, expecting a bully or maybe even Zim. But it was neither. It was something far worse.

"T-Tak?" Dib cried, trying to squirm away. The boot pressed down harder as Tak leered down at him. Her human disguise looked exactly the same, save for her worn out uniform.

"Hello _Dib…_"


	11. Low Blows

**Ah, so it is another chapter.**

**Tak will play a rather important role, so don't write her off.**

Zim returned to the classroom once lunch was over. There was a small food fight, so the class was punished by taking away recesses. Not that Zim minded, the more he was away from that rusty death trap of a playground, the better.

It didn't take long however for him to notice that Dib was still gone… How odd.

He kept an eye on the door, waiting for him to burst through at any second.

Maybe he could trip him…

**XxX**

'_Tak? What is Tak doing here?'_ Dib hadn't seen her since the whole Hot Dog fiasco. Zim told him that he blasted her out of orbit in a tiny, uncontrollable escape pod. But it must not have been all that uncontrollable, because here was Tak now, pressing the breath out of small human with her heavy boot.

"Hello _Dib_," Tak sneered in her strange raspy voice. "Did you miss me?"

Dib was too busy struggling against the heavy weight of her boot to answer. Dibs' wiggling around made Tak crackle in morbid delight. "You humans are so pathetically weak… It's amazing Zim hadn't destroyed you all yet!"

"It's amazing that you're not _dead_ yet!" Dib snarled. "Go back to space you alien Nazi!"

Tak chuckled at the boy's foolishness and removed her foot off the human. Dib was hesitant at first, thinking this was a trap of some sort, but he quickly decided to make a run for it. Maybe if he gets to Zim on time, they can get rid of her like the first time. He kicked off the ground to make a mad dash for the entrance door of the skool, when he felt a sheering pain in his shoulder. He staggered to one knee, and turned his head to see the source of his pain.

A long, shinny PAK leg had impaled him like a harpoon. It wasn't a kill shot, but it was more than enough for Dib to finally stay still and convince him to tell Tak whatever she wanted to know. The boy was still but a child, and wasn't sure how else to get out of the situation alive. The robotic leg pushed forward, drilling into his shoulder blade, threatening to break though the bone. The sheer pain caused Dib to scream out for help as he was forced to fall onto his stomach. This caused another wave of pain to shoot up his spine as he landed awkwardly on to his arm that was trapped in its sling.

Tak removed the PAK leg and knelt down next to the boy. The wound was deep and jagged. Her eyes narrowed into slits, as she glared hatefully at the boy. "I'm not here to kill you DIB. I'm here for Zim. And _you're_ going to help."

Dib shuddered, scared that at any moment Tak would lose it completely and finish him off. He felt his back getting damp from the blood. He needed to get away fast, before he bled out too much… He wished he had just remained still and waited for Tak to tell him what she wanted. Teaming up against Zim? Maybe if he wasn't so scared, he would have actually considered it more willingly. "H-How?" he whimpered.

Tak grinned and stroked the boy's hair. This made Dib shiver a little more violently. "Perfectly easy… Everyone on Irk absolutely _hates_ Zim, so nobody took the time to spend time to know little cretin," she cooed. Well… There was _one_ Irken that did, but he was shot out of an Organic Sweep cannon ages ago. He should be completely vaporized by now. "But you spent several months with Zim and actually _lived_."

She stopped running her claws in Dib's hair and yanked on his ear. This drew out another cry of pain. "You're not making any sense!" he yelped, trying to lift his head in the direction that Tak was pulling his ear to avoid it getting torn off his skull. "Just tell me what you want!'

"It's one thing to walk up to Zim and simply kill him. It's another to make him suffer to the point where he begs for death," Tak crackled into his ear, her breath tickling his skin. "I want him to beg. I want you to tell me if you discovered a particular topic that makes Zim act unusual in any way. A subject that makes him, maybe, emotionally u_nstable."_

Dib gulped. He didn't know Zim that well. Or maybe… he did? "I'm not sure, but he's been grouchy lately!" Dib choked out. "Something about Skoodge…"

"LIES!" Tak screamed in an unnaturally Zim-ish way. She grabbed a fist full of hair and used it as a handle as she pushed his head into the dirt, rubbing his nose into the mud. Dib's cries of protest were muffled by mouthful of rocks and soil. "Invader Skoodge has been dead for months, do you think I'm that stupid?"

She pulled Dib's head back up to hear his explanation. Dib spat out the dirt in his mouth, trying to get the taste out. "W-What are you talking about? I saw him three days ago! He was perfectly alive, until Zim started telling everyone he died!" he yelled.

Tak paused. The boy seemed sure of himself, and there was no reason for him to make such an absurd lie. She released the boy's large head and got to her feet. "If this is a lie human," she sneered. "Then you're dead."

Dib managed to struggle to his knees, breathing heavily. "But I'm no- Tak?" he looked around.

Tak was gone.


	12. Footsteps

**Here we go~**

**The plot thickens!**

Dib limped into the hallway, whimpering in pain. Who would have thought that an Irken would injure him this badly two days in a row? And this time, he wasn't even trying to agitate her!

He didn't have to walk far before coming across a teacher, who immediately started scolding him for spilling blood all over the recently cleaned hallway. As if her yelling would make Dib suddenly stop bleeding.

"I-I'm sorry! There was alie-" Dib paused. He needed help. He had no time for explaining how aliens existed for the millionth time. He needed a doctor, he needed his father. He started again. "There… Was a mugger… He stole my lunch money."

This wasn't a total lie. Some kids did steal his lunch money earlier. The ladies expression changed almost instantly to concern. "Bullies! Tisk, tisk… Well, we'll have to call your father and a doctor for those nasty boo-boo's, won't we?" she said, already pulling out a personal cell phone.

Dib smiled weakly and decided to lean against a vending machine for support.

**xXx**

Zim waited and waited, but Dib never returned. He was twitching with anticipation now. Where was the puny human? Did he retreat to the restrooms due do some foul stomach flu?

Miss Bitters' phone rang and she answered with little hesitation. Whatever it to distract her from the job she hated so much. Zim didn't pay attention to this small, seemingly unimportant event. Her sick morbid smile went completely unnoticed as Zim continued to focus on the door, willing Dib with his mind to hurry up and return to class so he may trip him and watch him fall pathetically onto the floor in front of all his peers.

"Class, I have some very good news~" She spoke up, as she hung up the phone. Zim stiffened and slowly drew his gaze to her wrinkled face. Whatever Miss Bitters' thought to be 'good' must surely be horrible for everyone else. "Dib Membrane is leaving the school for the rest of the day due to some injuries. So we don't have to listen to his psychotic ramblings for the rest of class!"

Zim sighed in relief. Okay. That wasn't so horrible, that was actually… _good._ No Dib for the rest of the day? No more stupid questions? Yeah. That wall all good to Zim. And the fact that he was injured was just icing on the cake. Injuries _on top_ of the ones _he_ inflicted? That was the glimmering cherry.

Miss Bitters was in such a good mood, she gave let everyone go home early to celebrate their Dib-Less day.

**XxX**

Skoodge sat up in his bed. He was feeling stronger then the day before. For whatever his reasons were, it was mostly thanks to Zim constant medical care. He would force Skoodge to swallow disgusting liquids and bitter tablets so his body would heal.

Zim said if the body weakened any more, then it would start to draw power from his Pak. Irk knows how much damage that would have been, especially since the Pak was such a delicate piece of machinery. Zim would have had to take Skoodge off Earth, to Irk… Skoodge shuddered. They were both to be banished. The Tallest would have surely punished them both severely. That would have been the most unpleasant trip.

'_clack' 'clack' 'clack'_

Skoodge hears footsteps clacking down the hall- Zim? He was home early.

Gathering his strength, he pulled himself off the bed and stood next to it. If Zim see's him standing, then maybe he wouldn't yell at him for not getting better again. He waited expectantly, but the footsteps simply passed his closed door. Soon, he couldn't hear them at all.

Zim… passed his door? Not that Zim never ignored Skoodge before, but this was the first time since he was sick that he's done that. Sighing, he sat back down on the edge of his bed. If Zim wasn't home early for him, then it must be something much more important. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what. Zim wasn't working on anything big lately, and if it was about Dib, he would have remained outside.

He wasn't in a hurry; the footsteps were too calmly paced. Maybe… He was going to contact the Tallests? Yes… That must have been it.

'_clack' 'clack' 'clack'_

He was walking back? Skoodge raised a non-existent eyebrow. That was too fast to call the Tallest. Perhaps he forgot something? He wondered if the footsteps would pause in front of his door this time.

They did.

Skoodge groaned and got back to his feet. He didn't feel _that _energetic! Spending days at a time in bed took a real toll on his legs. That, and he was still recovering. The door creaked open.

"Zim, you're home early!" he piped up. He would have said more, but his voice got caught in his throat at the sight of unfamiliar Irken.

Tak was the one that was walking down the hall way.

Not Zim.


End file.
